Twinkle Town Wildcat Style
by Harvard Yale Girl
Summary: High School Musical A Story about Troy and Gabriella and what it takes to be a Wildcat !
1. Chapter 1

High School Musical Fanfiction

Parings Troy and Gabriella

I wish I were her seriously I mean isn't Zac Efron Cute

Gabriella's POV Troy's POV 

Both

This had been the most stressful day of my life. First it was The Scholastic Decathlon and than the audition. Way to much for me to handle but luckily I had Troy and now I have the" Spring Musicale" as Miss Darbus says it. But I don't think I could handle that audition without Troy seeing all of those people in front of me I thought it was going to be the church solo all over again but I did it yeah me!

**We won the big game and I got the part in the play. My life is good and I forgot the one person who I care about the most Gabriella. She has no idea what she has done with my life she has proven to the entire school that no matter what status quo you belong to you can still have another passion. She was right about what she said about Kindergarten you meet someone for the first time and 10 minutes later you are playing like you have been friends for years. I met her at the ski lodge and next we starring in the spring musical together who would have thought **

A New day at East High Schooleveryone still excited for the winning against the West High Knights and the school was stilling buzzing about Troy's and Gabriella's audition.

_I went to my locker this morning to find a note inside telling me to go up to Try's secret hiding place I smile and go up to the rooftop_

Hey Troy. Hey Gabriella how are you doing? Fine I guess I can't seem to catch my breath so much has been happening in the last two days than in my entire life. I know what you mean it is like all of the years I have played basketball times ten. Evrytime I come up here troy it feels like I forget all of my problems why do you think I spend so much time up here. _Troy is standing right next to me; my heart is beating so fast I swear he can hear it. _**God she is so beautiful. When she looks at me my heart stops like I can actually feel it skip a beat. **_I think he is going to kiss me. _Just as I was about to kiss her the bell rings. Of course what nothing hey I'll walk to class sure why not I mean I have nothing better to do ha-ha very funny I take her hand and continue on to class.

So Guys what did you think PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !

Samantha


	2. Rehersal Boot Camp

Thanks for the reviews sorry about the quotation marks

High School Musical

With practice for the play and basketball I have no time for anything in my life the only time that I get to see Gabriella is during school which during the three minutes that we have to get our stuff and to get to class I have no time and than during rehearsal but since Miss. Darbus is one our tale telling what is right and wrong sometime I wish that she would get hit in the head with the stage lighting

"NO NO NO Troy you are standing in the wrong place what did I tell you about upstaging Miss. Montez " Miss. Darbus said with a scowl on face. I swear her face will permanently get stuck like that if she keeps on doing it.

"Not to Miss Darbus" I said with a smile on my face.

"Correct Mr. Bolton I swear you should stick with what you know and that is Hockey Mr. Bolton".

"Miss Darbus I play Basketball not hockey totally different sports Hockey played on Ice basketball is played in a gym." I mean for crying out loud she went to the championship game and she still can't get my sport right.

"Oh whatever now lets continue Kelsie lets start with the Breaking Free ok"

"Sure Miss Darbus" Said Kelsie

Kelsie started to play the piano and Gabriella Looked at me

" So are you ready to do this Troy'' She said looking at me it seems like every time she stares at me her eyes like suck me into her soul or something

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are _

Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can beNow's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh , yeah

More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me

Not a want, but a needBoth of us breakin' free

Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'

Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Miss Darbus was clapping her brains out and some kid next to her was handing her a tissue

"At Least I know you two take something in this world seriously practice is over for you two today Troy you can go to Football practice now if you would like I will see all three of you tomorrow." Miss Darbus said as she was walking up the aisle singing that song.

I let the whole "football" thing slide

" I will see you two tomorrow you guys did amazing keep up the good work" Kelsie

Said. When she left it was just Gabriella and I left in the Auditorium. I have never felt so nervous in my life I couldn't breath it was that bad.

" Troy you did great I'm so proud of you" Gabriella said as she gave me a hug her hair smelled like peaches.

"Thanks" just, as she was about to let go I stopped her and I brought my mouth to hers and kissed her and surprisingly she kissed me back I pulled away after a few minutes

" Sorry I just wanted to do that for a really long time" I said I was starting to get nervous again when she didn't say anything back.

" Thanks I mean wow I seriously can't speak right now and I'm glad you did it too.

Gabriella said with her mouth in a perfect small "O"

" I'll walk you home if you want" I asked her

" I would love that" She replied

We didn't say a word when I was walking her home when we got to her front door I finally spoke up

"I had fun tonight" I said

" Me too I guess I should get inside Good Night Troy" she said

" Yeah I have to head home," I said in return.

I bent down and kissed her good night

"Night Gabriella"

When I herd that she closed the door I jumped up and down and yelled "Yes"

When her neighbor turned on their porch light I ran home as fast as I could

I finally updated thank you to everyone who reviewed I so appreciate it you have no idea how much I'll update as soon as I can because I have my own play rehearsal going on funny right. So thank you everyone and I hope more people write about High School Musical they should defiantly get there own category in the Movie section.

Thanks for everything Guys

Samantha


	3. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm so busy and I'm also writing this other fanfic it is an Gilmore girls meets One Tree Hill but with a few little twists it is called "Travel Buddies" check it out I'm not quite finished with it yet so I'm not sure when it will be out. Thank you to all of you who reviewed I appreciate it all so much….

_Gabriella-Montez, Smileygirl7, peachie1st, x3 Gabriella Montez x3, Admiral Lily, nomad274, Broadwaylove4ever_ and everyone else you rock you have no idea thank you for all of your support and honesty and I so suck at spelling and punctuations so I am sorry but you have been warned. That is basically all I have to say I guess so why don't we get on the story and I know that you are sick of reading this by now so I will stop.

And on with the show _ a little of my Drama nerdy ness has seeped through the cracks _

The next day both Troy and Gabriella were eager to go to school. They had homeroom today so that gave them time to see each other before they had to there own lives to get to. When Gabriella walked into homeroom expecting to see Troy sitting in his seat smiling but surprisingly he wasn't there but she had her book " The Portable Dorothy Parker" with her so she was all set but as soon as she started to get into her book she herd Chad screaming

" What Team" Gabriella swore that he must love saying that because that was basically the only thing that ever came out of his mouth.

"Wildcats" Gabriella was mouthing along every word that came out of Chad's and the rest teams mouth.

'What team" and it just continues on and on again.

"Wildcats"

" All right classes calm down we have many announcements that we have to go through" Miss Darbus said as she took of her glasses " Now there will be Rehearsal for the Musical this afternoon so Troy …. Troy is he here today" Miss Darbus searched the room for the young man but he was not to be found. Than a Few Minutes later Troy casually walked into class and the entire room went nuts everyone was cheering and yelling.

" Awesome job Troy" said a student.

" You were great at the game" another one chipped in.

Troy said his Thanks and went over to Gabriella who still had her nose in her book so she didn't even realize all of the commotion that was going on around her.

" Hey Gabriella" Troy said with his Infamous smile that made Gabriella weak in the knees.

" Hey Troy" said Gabriella not really looking Troy in the eyes.

" What's wrong Gabriella? Troy was pretty scared about the words that were going to come out of her mouth he prayed that they would be good ones.

" I'm nervous what if we can't pull this whole thing off, what if this goes all wrong and it doesn't work out what will happen there huh" Gabriella let out the breath that she had been holding when she said that speech and continued to look at her book.

" This is going to be fine don't worry about it so much. You and I are going to get through this whole musical basketball and scholastic teams so don't worry. But if you do I will be there holding your hand through thick and thin ok. Troy grabbed her hand and smiled at her as if telling her not to worry. Gabriella stared at their joined fingers and smiled at Troy.

" So are you going to be ok," Troy asked while getting up.

" Yes' she replied gratefully it was a good thing that she had Troy it made this whole experience easier on her.

" So now that we have all of that settled Miss. Darbus said that we have to meet her in the Auditorium like…now so we kind of have to hurry.

Troy and Gabriella ran threw the hallways and accidentally knocking over one of the Audio Visual kids down and sending all of his slides everywhere and then having to take the time to get them back properly into the projector so they knew that Miss. Darbus would probably murder them if they were late to one of "Her" rehearsals, but then Sharpay and Ryan would get what they want and be in the 17 show. After that thought Troy picked up the pace a little and than skidded into the Auditorium.

" See and a minute to spare what did I tell you on worry about these things. Said troy with a pretty confident smile on his face " And look she is not even here yet".

" Troy watch out for the … as Gabriella was saying this Troy slammed right into the giant moon that was being painted and than got thrown on to the floor "Oh never mind" Gabriella said trying not to laugh at Troy now had a moon on top of him. She could last any longer she had to laugh.

" You think this is funny I have about 50 pounds of moon on top of me do you think that I would be laughing of this happened to you.

" No I think you would cause this is a pretty funny situation" Gabriella said laughing as the crewmembers tried to get the moon off of Troy.

" Ah Mr. Bolton Miss Montez it is so wonderful that you have decide to join us. Miss Darbus was tapping her foot and looked not pleased Gabriella had officially stopped laughing and Troy was free of the moon and the took their seats in front and noticed that Sharpay and Ryan were sitting a few seats over from them Ryan waved at the two and Sharpay elbowed him in the ribs

" What I thought we were friends with them," Ryan said as confused as always

" We are, but when Miss. Darbus called us to come down to the Auditorium saying that she needed to talk about the play" she made little quotation marks with her fingers "than I knew that something is up so when were in here it is just business and when we are out of this room than we can play nice so no more nice attitude in here okay"

" I'm so lucky that you are my sister" Ryan said with a smirk on his face

" I know what would you do without me" She replied with a wink

" I'm taking the wave back you two," said Ryan to Troy and Gabriella

Now where was I Miss. Darbus continued "Oh yes now I remembered so Kelsey and I have added a new song and in it ill include the following cast members Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan. So here is the music and Kelsey will be going over with you so good luck." Miss Darbus left.

" Ok so I'm excited for this how about you guys" Said Kelsey as she pulled out the Piano.

" Can't wait playmaker' Replied Troy

" Well I certainly can who does Miss. Darbus think she is I mean I this whole meeting was about Ryan and I replacing Troy and Gabriella not being some backup singer" Sharpay said with this annoyed look on her face

" This song looks really good great job Kelsey" Ryan said with amazement " Come on Sharpay why don't we just sing this song Please, Please, pretty please.

Sharpay looked at her brother as if saying " How could you do this to me" but instead she threw on this fake smile and said " Whatever lets just make this snappy I have an appointment with our vocal pianist." She said with a hair flip. "Well are we going to start" she said to Kelsey and Kelsey nearly fell of her chair by this remark and started playing " Can't take my eyes off you"

Troy:  
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real

Gabriella:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

Both:  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along

Chorus  
Troy & Gabriella:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Ryan:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

Sharpay:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong

Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

Chorus  
Ryan & Sharpay

All:  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

Chorus

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start . . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you.

"Wow great job guys you sooo nailed that well she checked her watch and continued " I guess that we are done for the day catch you guys later"

" That was great" Troy said while spinning Gabriella around in a circle.

" I guess," said Sharpay with doubt

" You guess Sharpay that was amazing awesome job Gabriella and Troy" said Ryan completely amazed by what just happened. Sharpay just huffed and turned on her heel and left the Auditorium and slammed the doors behind her. " Don't mind her she just gets…. Jealous sometimes when things don't go her way." But truly that was great you so deserved this part more than we did so no hard feelings and sorry about before.' Ryan said looking sincere

" No harm done man thanks" Said Troy with a nod

" Thanks I really appreciate it Ryan. Gabriella said and she walked over to Ryan and gave him a hug.

" Well if you would excuse Sharpay is my ride home but see you guys at rehearsal" Ryan said before running up the aisle.

"Did that really happen?" asked Gabriella

" I have no clue," Troy said

Both laughing at the fact if this new change of attitude would happen everyday at school.

" Who knows?" said Gabriella But it was just another crazy day at East High School I guess.

Well that is Chapter Three so I hope you guys will like it. And the song that was featured in this chapter is actually on the High School Musical Soundtrack so by the way you need to go out and get it cause it is really good. " Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" that is the song". So please review I would so appreciate it. And I'm still sorry about the delay about the story and I won't be able to do another chapter till March 20th cause my play is

On March 17 and 18 so enjoy this one and Please Review

So do your Worst

Samantha


	4. When There Was Me and You

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in months, School has just gotten so crazy lately I haven't had time to do much of anything. Thanks to everyone who has sent feedback to me. Question for all of you need a new beta cause mine has the same time issues as I do so I'm in need of a new one. If anyone is interested write to me. Again sorry for the delay in Twinkle Town Wildcat style…enough chatting

Chapter 4: When There was Me and You.

The next day Gabriella hoped that whatever happened with Ryan would stay that way another 3 years of East High would be rather difficult. She opened her locker and found a note from Troy.

Gabriella,

"Meet me at the place where no one exists but us. Troy"

You didn't have to ask Gabriella twice she was there in Flash. But before she went up there she had to wait a minute to make herself not so eager looking. When she made her way up the stairs slowly I might add her legs felt like they were going to collapse as soon as she reached the top. When she caught a look of Troy just staring out over the school, his kingdom to some people. He sensed someone staring at him and turned around Gabriella didn't think that she was staring at him but when he turned around she turned a lovely shade of red.

" I was wondering when you would get my note" Troy said with eyes that Gabriella thought that she might actually drown in.

"Just got it" Her voice coming out soft with a hint of squeak all mixed into one.

" Thank god I thought I would be here all say, my dad would not be too happy if I missed another practice" he said while sitting down on a bench.

Gabriella stood there on top of the stars just staring at Troy. She wasn't sure if her Jell-O legs would carry her to the bench. Troy looked over a Gabriella and smiled at her and she replied with a slight smile and took the plunge and went over to sit next to next to Troy.

"So some rehearsal last night, so do you think that it will last or was this a one shot deal. "? Troy said with a questioning look one his face.

"Who knows but I liked the change of heart." Gabriella said being able to finally look at Troy in the eyes with our have the sudden feeling of wanting to run away from Troy in a blind panic.

Troy laughed and agreed with a nod of his head. Troy and Gabriella locked eyes and moved their heads together but Gabriella moved her head and ended up hitting Troy in the head.

" Wow… Ok I'm so sorry." Gabriella getting up so fast knocking all of her school stuff that was on her lap off and on to the floor.

" Hey its um ok, Hey let me help with this stuff." Troy said while getting on the floor. Gabriella and Troy got all of her papers and than Gabriella reached for the same paper and Troy grabbed her hand instead of the paper and pulled her towards him.

"Troy what are you doing" Gabriella asked she had this confused and partly excited look on her face and eyes.

"Something I wanted to do a little while ago but that big head of yours got in the way."

He said with a smile o his face.

"Hey I resent that comment that you just made I do not have a big head, it is just filled with a big brain.

"Fine that maybe be true but it is sure stupid about something's." He said slowly getting his face near Gabriella.

"Well, I guess we just have to try again than." Said finally getting by what he meant

" I guess so," Troy said while closing his mouth on hers for a long and sweet kiss but than Troy decided to deepen it by pulling her so that she was sitting sideways on Troy's lap Gabriella put her hands around Troy's neck and let her fingers wander into Troy's hair. (I wonder what Zac's hair must feel like sorry got sidetracked) He lightly bit her lip so she could allow his tongue to enter her mouth and when he did she stopped breathing all together in the first place. Than the worst thing happened the bell rang saying that free period had ended which meant that they would have to spend next class with Ms. Darbus

" Ms. Darbus" Gabriella said while pulling away from Troy.

"Now that is attractive, saying your teachers name while kissing your boyfriend" Troy said with a smirk.

Gabriella gasped _boyfriend_ what did he just say did I hear him right maybe I herd him wrong or something

"What did you say"? Gabriella searched his eyes for an answer.

" I guessing you are talking about what I said about me being your boyfriend."

"Yeah that would be the one" Gabriella said with a breathless tone.

" Gabriella would do me the honor of being my girlfriend." Troy said while pulling Gabriella back on to her feet. Gabriella stared at Troy wondering if her really meant what he just said if her really meant it and when he smiled at her than she knew that he really meant it.

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way." He went in for another kiss lifting her up in the process and when he put he down the warning bell rang meaning that they had three minutes to get to their next class and the auditorium was in the other part of the school.

They flew down those stairs almost knocking kid who was trying to go up the stairs

"Sorry" they yelled over their shoulders and continued their journey. They finally reached the auditorium doors as the bell rang they stumbled on to the stage as Ryan opened the doors. They couldn't help but laugh

" Man, and I thought my sister and I had good entrances but that one was priceless." Ryan said with a surprised look on his face. That comment made them laugh even more.

"Well it was nice for you two to drop in." Ms. Darbus said with her usually puss on her face. " Ryan and Sharpay thank you for your time you may now go back to class." Ms. Darbus continued. Ryan and Sharpay left with a goodbye to Troy and Gabriella

" I guess it wasn't a fluke," Troy said and Gabriella giggled. Ms. Darbus went over to talk to Kelsi "Ms. Montez, I want you to do When There Was Me and You, is that clear."

Before she spoke she took a deep breath " Yes, Ms. Darbus crystal clear." Gabriella let go of Troy's hand but Troy grabbed it back and pulled her back.

"Remember just like Kindergarten." He said and kissed her temple. Gabriella walked to center stage and Kelsi started to play when there was me and you.

Gabriella took a breath and took one last look at Troy who was sitting in the front row a few seats away from Ms. Darbus.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you.

Once she was done Ms. Darbus dismissed them and they could go home. Troy decided to walk her home.

" I would say you are over your fear" Troy said. They held hands the entire way home

" I wouldn't go that far but I am pretty close." She said in return

" Hey it won't be that bad all you have to do is perform on stage with your friends, my friends, yours and my family, the whole school watching us oh and not to forget Ms. Darbus who will be judging us the entire time and than there is Sharpay who will pull you of stage if you make just one mistake." Troy said knowing that he was making her nervous

" Oh thanks for all the help Troy." Pulling her hand away.

" Gabriella, but you will have me there backing you up one hundred percent." He said with a smile. He walked her to her front door and gave her a kiss tonight and started his way home.

He entered his house; his mom was facing the stove cooking something that smelt amazing and went behind her a gave her a kiss on the cheek scaring her half to death and whipping the spoon that was in the pot on to Troy's face making him have spaghetti sauce on his face.

" Oh, I'm sorry Troy but you should known better than to scare your dear old mom." His mom said while handing him a towel.

"Mom you are not that old." Troy said while getting water out of the fridge

"So what is up with you?" his mom asked questioning

"Nothing" he replied " Mom, I gonna do my homework call me when dinner is ready."

His mother thought it must be a girl, but this girl must be special cause he always puts off his homework to the last possible minute. She smiled and laughed to herself and went back to cooking dinner.

Again sorry about the whole updating thanks to all of you who reviewed so if anyone is interested in being my beta contact me immediately ok well please review

Do your worst or do your best

Samantha

HYG


	5. Reality Can Wait

I'm SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have not updated in forever literally. This year has been hectic. There was so much stuff that happened and I tried to make time to sit down and type this stuff but that never happened. Also this story got deleted so i have to post it once agian. So that sucks so here is chapter 5 and hopefully you guys will like it!

Troy woke up that morning raring to go. He could not wait to go to school that day. Today was Wednesday so he had homeroom first. This meant seeing Gabriella. He got dressed and as he was trying to put on his Vans and going the stairs at the same time and he ended up rolling down the stairs and landing on his feet. His parents came into the foyer wondering what the commotion was and saw Troy rolling down the stairs. When Troy got up he turned around to see the confused look of his father and the amused face of his mother.

"Just thought I would get a rolling start." Troy said with a smirk.

"Troy, do you need to learn how to walk down stairs once again cause I thought we went over this when you were little." His mother said amused by her son's new morning routine.

"No, mom this was a one morning show only better luck next time, hey look at the time I gotta fly." Troy grabbed books and left the house. Only to return a few seconds

"Bye Mom bye Dad, see you at school." He left once again.

"OK, what is going on that I don't know?" Jack said with a confused look to his wife.

"Troy likes a girl," She said with a smile and she left her husband alone to think about what she just told him.

Gabriella walked to the entrance of the school only to be stopped by Taylor.

"Hey Gabs, You look chipper." Taylor said eyeing her best friend

"I do huh." Gabriella said with her smile growing.

"Ok, what happened tell me everything and if you leave anything out you die." Taylor said anxiously while grabbing Gabriella's arm

"Ok I will but not here I will tell you in homeroom." Gabriella and Taylor strolled into homeroom arm and arm. Troy and Chad and the rest of the gang were already there. Gabriella and Taylor made their way to the back of the classroom towards their seats. Gabriella and Troy caught a look at each other. Troy smiled and winked and her while she just smiled at him and blushed profusely. Taylor looked at the two and wondered what happened between the two.

"Ok, were here now what happened?" Taylor asked pulling Gabriella towards her and Gabriella whispered in her ear what was making her smile.

"What Oh My Gosh." Taylor screamed alerting all the kids in Ms. Darbus's classroom including Ms. Darbus herself. Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other completely embarrassed and than looked at their desks each with a smile on their faces. Class was dismissed after Ms. Darbus read the morning announcements. Gabriella and Taylor went out of the classroom only to be met up with Chad and Troy

"So what was that about?" asked Chad walking next to Troy. The girls looked at each other and smiled and said "Nothing".

"Ok if that was nothing than why did Taylor scream." Chad said while looking like he was trying to prove a point.

Gabriella turned to Troy "I just told her about what happened last night that's all nothing huge." Taylor stopped walking "Gabs, That is huge." She said.

"Ok I'm missing something what exactly happened last night?" Chad said looking confused.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and continued to walk. Chad noticed that action "Whoa when did that happen." He asked Taylor "Last Night" they all stopped at Gabriella locker and she turned to Chad. "Are you all caught up now?" she asked smiling. Chad just nodded. Gabriella continued to stare at Chad wondering what was different about him. He noticed what she was doing and it started to make him uncomfortable and nervous.

"What, what's wrong, is there something on my face." He asked getting concerned

"No, and I can't put my finger on it but there is something different about you." She replied while walking around Chad inspecting him almost. Chad became fidgety and started to roll on the balls of his feet.

"Oh I know, it is your hair is it bigger or something?" Gabriella asked

"No I don't think so but who knows it has a mind of its own so it could be." Replied Chad relieved of Gabriella accusations.

"Now that you say that Gabs it really looks bigger." Taylor said while inspecting Chad.

"I'm surprised that when you brush it you don't get whiplash." Said Troy chuckling the girls laughed and Chad tried to look upset but could hide his smile and started to laugh as well.

"Ok can we move on from making fun of my hair and just go to class? Asked Chad. He continued down the hall towards his class but that did not mean the teasing moved on as well "Hey Chad what was that nickname that you had all through Junior High?" asked Troy obviously knowing the answer to his own question. Chad stopped and turned to Troy "I don't remember." He continued walking but at a slightly faster pace. Troy followed, as did the girls. Chad was dodging people thorough the hallways and trying to get away from Troy. Chad took off running through the halls of East High Troy was right at his heels. Chad and Troy were neck and neck and neither was paying attention and it was the girls who noticed the papier-mâché wildcat that was being hung in the hall way.

"Guys look out!" the girls shouted at the two. But it was too late the boys rammed right into the wildcat sending pieces of it everywhere. The girls went over and looked at the tow boys and laughed the two were covered in paint, glue and newspaper and on top of one another. Gabriella gave her hand to troy while Taylor gave hers to Chad.

"All of this was because of a stupid nickname. Come on chad you have to spill the name. I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Said Taylor while looking cross at the two boys.

"Yeah Chad what was the name. Was it Curly or something?" replied Gabriella

"I Wish." said Chad

"Was it is Bozo, in like the clown or something of a clowny nature" asked Taylor

" I Wish." Said Chad once again

"Ok, I'm out of ideas what was the nickname Chad?" asked Gabriella

"It was Brillo Pad Davenforth, it got soo bad that even once my science teacher called me Brillo." Chad said finally giving up on his once forgotten past.

"Ohhh" replied the girls and trying not to laugh but couldn't hold it in longer.

"See that is exactly why I did not want to bring it up. Thanks sooo much Troy." Chad said sulkily walking away in a huff.

"That is what Best Friends are for Brillo oops I mean Chad" Troy said down the hall.

Chad raised his hand as he walked almost like he was flipping him off. "I got to go after him." Said Taylor regaining her composure waving at the two and taking off in the direction in which Chad went.

"Don't you think that you went a little to far Troy?" Said Gabriella while looking the direction that Taylor and Chad left in.

"Don't worry he will get back at me during basketball practice this afternoon." Replied Troy.

Troy grabbed Gabriella hand and went up the stairway that lead to their "secret" hiding spot. Both of them laughing as they went.

"Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella asked while staring into Troy's ocean blue eyes.

"This." He said while leaning his head towards Gabriella capturing her mouth in a kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. He pulled away first and put his forehead against hers. Gabriella still had her eyes closed but she slowly opened them.

"What was that for?" asked Gabriella still wrapped up in Troy's arms

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend." Said Tory Gabriella loving the sound of that word _Girlfriend_.

"No I guess not." She said while smiling she unwrapped her arms and looked over East High. Troy came up behind her and intertwined their hands while resting his head on hers.

" This is nice." Said Gabriella.

"Yeah" replied Troy.

"Do you I wish I could stay up here forever." Said Gabriella

"Do I get to part of this too or is this wish by invitation only or something like that?" asked Troy looking at Gabriella.

"Of course you do silly! But don't you wish you could?" asked Gabriella

"If I had you than of course I could stay up here forever. But I think our parents and friends would miss us don't you think." Said Troy

"Yeah I guess." Replied Gabriella

RING RING RING RING 

Gabriella forced herself out of Troy's arms "Time for reality." She started to walk away from Troy when he caught her arm.

"I think Reality can wait for a little while longer." Troy said while bringing Gabriella back into his arms and kissing the back of her head.

Ok that is it for the FifthChapter. I _**Hope **_that you guys liked it. I will most definitely have the updates more frequent. What happened before will never happen again I promise. I'm running out of ideas. I have no idea what to do for the next chapter so I will need help on this one.

Ok so do your best or do you worst

Samantha


End file.
